Recieved Two-Fold
by goob39
Summary: Oriana Vega, born of a fire bender and a water bender,all she wants to do is make her mother and father proud. Oriana finds herself caught in the plought of evil taking over evil. she faces the 100 year war, the choices and obstacles found her pathway towards her destiny.
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my very first chapter to my very firs story! Yay! Super excited! Please Review. :)

-Goob39

* * *

My name is Oriana Vega, I was born in the summer, on the day with the longest sun, for the Fire Nation it was a time of good health and light. The sun is where our power comes from, as the moon is with the water tribes. My grandmother told me many years ago "The strongest of the fire nation were born during the summer months, but my dear Oriana, you are special because you were born on the day of the longest sun."

Being told I was special, and strong because of the day I was born, I thought the world at my fingertips. As I grew older I knew of the 100 year war and of what father's country was becoming. But I knew not of how to stop it, when I reached the age of six that was the year I became a fire bender and a month later I became a water bender.

My mother and father fell in love, when she was taken from the South Pole along with other benders. She despised my father of what he was doing, but it took him a few weeks to break, to let the prisoners "escape". My father saw what he was doing was wrong because he way my mother looked at him. After that him and my mother eloped and she took and knew identity, become a vigilante, under the nose of the Fire Lord himself, along my father.

My mother and father knew that I needed to be a fire bender because of the country we were living in, and the risks. My mother accepted this but she still prayed to the moon sprits to make her little girl become water bender. The day I became a fire bender I saw happiness and sadness in mother's eyes, but the day when I also became a water bender, my mother had happy proud eyes. My mother and father was mist aphid that I had both of their bending abilities. At first they thought I was the Avatar. But I was not; I was the first person to ever dual bend.

My parents are loving, carful and very controlling. When I became a bender they started to train me to become a worrier, not a young girl, with friends, and childish things, but to become a rebel against the Fire Nation. I took my training very seriously, but there was never a day that I hadn't wished to be normal, to have friends, to go to school and have a day of rest. But my father said "The war will not rest, and neither shall we."I was trained in the arts; water and fire bending, hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, knife throwing and even in the art of chi blocking. It took me seven years to become a master in fire and water bending, and throughout the process to have the other skills that my parents said I so needed. I waited the day I would get my chance to use my skills that I had been perfecting for over half my life.

I was nine when we had moved from the fire nation to the colonies set up in the earth kingdom. My father was promoted and became head of the outer colonies. Leaving the fire nation had been sad, not because I had good friends there, but because I was leaving all I knew, my home, the city I grew up in and the place I had learned I was a dual bender. How would I have ever known that without leaving, I would never have gotten a chance for adventure?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry, it was short but i am just starting, Please review.

-Goob39


	2. Chapter 2: No Reason

I was only 15 when a ship came into my home, the colony of Bratan on the Sunda Islands scattered round the Earth Kingdom's border port, with an older boy with the burn mark across his eye, the mark of the banished prince. The prince was named Zuko, I had studied to know all the names of the noble and royal families and what they looked like but his picture was not what he looked like at all. The burn across his eye was given when he was in banished by the tyrant fire lord, his own father. When I saw him that day, I pitied him, then I slowly remember he is the enemy, the enemy of what my family and I were trying to accomplish, to help end the war and bring peace to the nations.

I was in town for my mother; I had been training all day, so of course my mother sends me out to do more work. This was the only time I got out of the house, my parents kept me in the house; I had to focus on training. I was picking up food and supplies for my mother and father, when I saw the ship pull into port. The ship was between the size of a flagship and a scouting ship, but still the biggest one I had seen in a long time. I made my way to the food stand, I gave my list to the man who worked there and began to walk away for him to gather the things up, while I would be weapons' shop looking at my dream Dao swords. I backed away and accidently bumping into an old man.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you," I mumbled.

"Oh, my dear girl your fine," the old man said.

When I looked up and I saw his face, I knew the face; it was the old general Iroh." Oh, general Iroh I am deeply sorry." She bowed her head a little to the older general.

"Really, its fine I shouldn't have gotten in the way of a girl on a mission" Iroh chuckled. But deep in his mind he wondered how she knew him. But he quickly shook it out of his mind and went on about his day.

I bowed again, and took off to the weapons' shop. I walked down the aisles of the hand crafted weapons. My favorite weapon the Dao dual sword, the Dao sword reminds me of myself, to parts of one whole, working seamlessly together in the hands of the master. I couldn't take my eyes off the new set in the back, they had small red rubies incrusted in to the handle, they been there for months now and she had been saving up. But the view had been blocked by an older boy, she wasn't about to let the boy take the weapon she wanted.

"Excuse me," I said with a little force.

But when he turned around I saw the swords in his hands, the hands of the banished prince Zuko.

My words came out in mush, the boy in front of me was the son of my parents enemy, my mind stumbled to find the words.

"Uh… I um…"I stumble out, "those, those are mine."

"I don't see your name on them, "he says sarcastically.

"Well I plan on buying them in the next week when all of my money is saved up,"I said with force. I can tell by his face he doesn't care about what I just said. But in my mind I am begging _"oh, please I have wanted these for over a year now." _In the next moments we have a stare down, his golden eyes in a dead lock fight with my blue ones. Before I can do anything to stop him, he calls out to the clerk.

"I will take these," Zuko says with a smug look.

My emotions of hate, frustration and sadness swells through me as the clerk runs up and takes them from his grasp to finalize the payment. I was shocked that he would do that, but not really shocked at all. My eyes tried to swell up into tears as my weapon is taken from me, to be given to the enemy. But I don't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I stomp of the store with my pent up emotions to find myself crashing into the same old man.

"Sorry, "all my emotions slip tears well up in my eyes as I yell it in my frustration. But I hold my head high as I walk at a fast pace from the store and away from that horrible boy.

* * *

Iroh is shocked to find the girl in that state, he walks into the store to find his nephew and ask him what happened.

"What the heck is wrong with that girl!" the prince says very loudly.

"Well…" said the clerk. "Oriana Vega, the daughter of the head general of our colony, has been in here about every chance she gets to look at these Dao swords,"

_"Her name Oriana and the daughter head general here?"_ Zuko thinks, _"Very pretty name and why a girl of her status would want a weapon?"_ but he does not say this out loud.

"…form what she's told me she has been saving up or a year." Before he says more the harsh look on Zuko's face shuts him up.

"Zuko, what was that poor girl sad and angry about" says his uncle in a calm voice. In his mind he is hoping that it was not his nephew that caused the girls emotions.

"Oh that girl," said Zuko with a snap at the end, "she was mad about me buying these Dao swords"

"Why," Iroh asks simply

"She was planning on buying them; I was told she had been saving up for them." The prince says plainly. He specifically left out the part of her being the daughter of the head general.

"Why would you buy them if you knew it would hurt her?" Iroh says with force.

"Because she…" Zuko cut off because he had no reason but the girl had annoyed him and that he had the money.

"I want you to apologize to that girl, Zuko are you listening to me?" Iroh asks, "You need to apologize for your behavior and the sadness you caused her."

"But uncle I don't know where she lives" Zuko whined. Before Iroh could answer the clerk piped up.

"Oh, Oriana lives up this road, take a right and head straight and then you be there" the clerk smiles.

"See Zuko you can apologize to Oriana," Iroh spoke with a wide grin "oh and Zuko do it now" Iroh thank you to the clerk and he walks out of the shop back to the ship. As he walks out an idea is forming in his head about this Oriana and Zuko.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unthinkable

Here is the next chapter! I will try getting the chapters out faster; I am a very big procrastinator… Thank you for the reviews from, thenameslynith13 and Aims5! J

-Goob39

Declaimer- I don't own ATLA, except for my own charaters.

* * *

I ran down the street to my home, it was the only house I could remember, it wasn't defiantly not small, it was more like a small mansion, but it was home. I came in through the servant's quarters towards the kitchen; it smelled of warm cookies, I loved the smell of May baking. The people who worked at my house were more family then servants'. I set the groceries on the table and hoped up on the counter and grabbed a cookie.

May looked up from cooking at Oriana; she could see the red of crying on her face. "What is the matter child?" May asked with a concerning look. May was 45, she had brown hair with gray at the edges that was always held tight in a bun, and she had sparkling green eyes, which were now full of concern. May was like a mother to me, helping me when I was discouraged, picking me up when I fell down and I knew that even if I made her made she would still love me.

"Nothing…" I looked away, not wanting to look into her green eyes, because if I did the whole story would come gushing out. I bit down on the warm cookie, chocolate melted in my mouth. "Your cookies are always amazing, May."I said as May watched me trying to keep it from her but it never worked, no mattered how hard I tried I could never keep anything from her.

"Don't change the subject, Oriana" May laughed, her laugh was sweet, light laugh that was intoxicating. When she laughed I could never keep a straight face I had to laugh with her. I didn't want to laugh, I wanted to be sad and angry about what had happened but I couldn't when she was with me everything seemed to be happy and full of laughter." Tell me, my dear what is made you upset."

And it came flowing out." you know the Dao swords I was saving up for…" May was waiting for the bad news," and boy, well not a boy…" I didn't know how to say who he was. "The banished prince, Zuko, was in the shop and when I told him I was going to buy them, he bought them instead! Just to get at me, now the swords are gone from me I will never be able to have them now!" I sniffled. It was rarely a time when I cried, even the time I had burned myself with fire bending, I had never cried. Now here I was crying over a pair of swords that I didn't need but wanted. Stop _being a baby!_ the voice yelled at me_ "your parents would not approve"_. I listened to the voice,wiped my tears away and stood up.

"It will be okay my dear, you can find another pair," May enveloped me into a hug "and they will be, even better than those blades the prince bought!" she said with laugh. I told her she was right and I needed to take my mind off things. I grabbed a cookie and went to train with my bending.

* * *

Zuko grumbles as he followed the directions the store keeper gave him, he didn't want to apologize to that girl she had been so aggravating. "_Just go up and say you're sorry and leave,"_ Zuko told himself,but uncle wanted him to invite her for dinner on the ship._ "What was uncle thinking she would never want to have dinner with me?" _he knew what she would say and he was going to rub it in his uncle's face that he had asked and she had said no._ "But do I really want her to say no" _Zuko pondered this for a moment. "_No, I course I want her to say no, she was so annoying."_

The prince saw the house in the distance, it wasn't a house parse but it was definitely smaller then the palace he grew up in but still her family had to wealthy. Zuko thought back to his younger years; of his mother, his home and the turtleduck pond. The good memories turned bad and Zuko thought of his final days in the palace, and he cringed at the thought. He pushed away the memories of home and thought of what he was going to say to her when he saw her.

* * *

I was in my underground training area to practice my bending, there were three reasons why I trained underground; firstly that I would have a place to be alone with my masters that came to teach me, seconded to not be caught water bending and thirdly not to be caught both fire bending and water bending. I spent most of my time here, I trained everyday for long hours. My father had friends all over the world, I did not know how he knew them but he found a way to bring in my masters to teach me my bending and weapons skills'. First had a fire bending master, named Master Jeong Jeong, he had said I would be his last student I didn't understand why, he was an amazing teacher, tough but still amazing.

My water bending master came from the North Pole, his name was Master Pakku, when he first came he said he would not teach me because I was girl. But my parents had told him it was it was important that I learn my water bending, because I had to be ready, for what I don't know. But he gave in and I proved myself as a dedicated capable student. When he left he said I was his "brightest student he had ever had," and he was "proud of my dedication to water bending."

I travelled to Shu Jing, for my weapons and hand to hand combat training, with sifu Piandao. I had been able to get away from my parents; I didn't have to worry about being perfect. I spent months there learning the ways of the Dao sword, which was the weapon of my choice, hand to hand combat (Chi blocking) and knife throwing. He had very odd training style; I was set about to do tasks such as landscape painting, rock gardening, and calligraphy, as well as practicing against one of the Piandao underlings. He was a good, dedicated teacher and I was impatient at times but very dedicated to my practice.

I was throwing fire and water balancing the two as I went through the sets of moves I had learned from my masters. My heart always found happiness in my bending; I love the heat of the fire on my face followed by the cool breath of water. I was considered master of both my elements but I knew there was always room for improvement. I had just started to break a sweat we my mother called me up to the living room.

_"That is weird my mother interrupted my practices…" _I thought, "_I guess it must be important"_. I dried my sweat off with a towel and headed upstairs to find my mother. I walked up the stairs to the living room where my mother took guests'. I wondered who would be coming, a general, a friend or a member of my father's group. I ran all the possibilities through my head, but the one that I didn't think of was sitting across from my mother.

* * *

Zuko looked up at the door that opened, and there she stood, Oriana Vega. The prince never paid attention to what she looked like in the store but when he actually saw her as walk through the door. Oriana stood at 6'2" almost his height of 6'4"but she was smaller by weight, she had light brown hair that went past he shoulders in long curls, her piercing eyes were beautiful they were a sparkling blue but a golden burst surrounded her pupil to mix with the crystal blue of her iris. She wasn't an overly beautiful but she was captivating, she stood with a presence and Zuko found that attractive.

"What are you doing here?" the harshness of her voice brought him out of his trance. He looked at her again she was wearing red practice bending clothes and she had a sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Ummm…" Zuko had lost words. "I came here to apologize." His voice sounded ruff, he thought back to if he wanted her to say yes to dinner; all he thought was "_defiantly"._

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!

-Goob39


	4. Chapter 4: The Apology

Twice in one week, I am on fire! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading! please review!

-Goob39

Disclaimer- I don't own ATLA( I can only dream), Only my own characters and story.

* * *

I stood in shock to find prince Zuko in my living room, and sharing a cup of tea with my mother. I didn't know what to say at first, my eyes drifted to my mother's, her deep blue eyes were filled with confusion and force. I had to say something; I just didn't know what to say. I looked back to Zuko; he was staring at me in deep thought. When I looked in to eye golden eyes the morning's past events flooded back into my mind.

"What are you doing here!?" I said harshly which pulled him out of his thoughts. I didn't want my mother to find out what had happened this morning and here he was sitting on my sofa. _"What was he thinking_" I screamed in my head, "_why would he be here?"_

Zuko spoke up and said "I am here to apologize." I was completely shock at what he had said, _"Why would he want to apologize to me?"_ I thought. At the shop he seemed so sure of himself, his actions and now he looked a tiny bit nervous. I didn't say anything, I turn my stunned expression into a hard unreadable stare, and I didn't want him to know what I was thinking.

"Apologize for what?" my mother broke into the conversations and pulling my stare off Zuko to her. I didn't want to tell her, because I didn't want her to know my weakness of this morning. My parents were training me to be strong, i wanted to make them proud.

"For my actions this morning, I was very rude in the weapons store" Zuko answered without taking his eyes of me. "I wanted to say I was wrong for making you upset this morning."

"What happened this morning and in a weapons store?" My mom cut in utterly confused.

I completely ignored my mother; I was trained in on Zuko's face for his emotions. "Why would you want to apologize to me?" I said sharply, "You didn't seem so remorseful this morning." I glared at him, I couldn't read his feelings, and his face was stone cold.

He answered my mother's question, unlike me, "this morning I meet your daughter in town and we had an argument over a pair of Dao swords." He continued "and I bought them even though I knew the outcome and afterwards it was brought to my attention that I had really hurt your daughter's feelings. So I came to apologize to you," he directed to me. "Like I said my actions were uncalled for, and to make up for my harsh actions I came to apologize and see if I could make up for it with dinner." Zuko didn't sound like himself but I didn't know that he was trying to hold his emotions down and not let her see under her critical eyes.

"Oh I see, you thought you could make up for it my coming to my house abruptly to apologize and ask me out to dinner!"I almost yelled at him. On the inside I was flabbergasted at what he had said, _"Was he really here to apologize?"_ But I put this thought out of my mind and stayed angry.

"I was hoping so," he said plainly. I didn't know how to read this guy; he didn't let his emotions slip once. I didn't know what to say to the offer, besides that would mean I had forgiven him and I wasn't going to. I was still contemplating this when my mother spoke suddenly.

"Oriana I think you should forgive this kind young man, I am sure it was a misunderstanding,"my mother shocked me, she turned to Zuko "and prince Zuko, I am sure Oriana would love to go out to dinner with you." For a moment Zuko looked at shocked as I did, but then quickly covering it and looking to me.

"But mother, I…" I pleaded, before I could say anything she cut me off abruptly.

"No Oriana forgive this nice young man and take his offer for dinner." She said with force, I couldn't disobey my mother.

I looked to Zuko; he had a small smile on his face when he looked back at me. "I forgive you and I would_ love_ to have dinner with you." I forced out of my mouth.

"Great, I will pick you up at sunset," and he looked at to me and then my mother. "And it was good meeting you Mrs. Vega, but I really should be going". He stood up and went to the door and turn back around, "Good afternoon and Oriana see you tonight," Then he left. I was shocked at the events that unfurled in front of my eyes; my mother had sided with him and was forcing me to go to dinner with the horrible prince Zuko.

* * *

Zuko walked actually happy out the door, he had gotten her to say yes. Wait he thought, I thought _"didn't I not want her to say yes?"_ Zuko had changed his mind because of what she looked like, yes and no. He thought she was pretty but not as pretty as Ty Lee, but there was something about her. Zuko's thoughts of Oriana Vega took him through the long walk back to the ship. He couldn't remember the walk back but as soon as he was on deck he brush off his thoughts of her.

"Prince Zuko, did she say yes?" Iroh asked. It was a simple question and Zuko found himself not being able to rub it in his uncle's face that she had said no, like he wanted to but he wasn't disappointed.

Zuko looked up at Iroh, "yes, she did," Zuko whispered.

"Good, I will inform the chef of what is happening" Iroh smiled as he walked away from the prince. Iroh had known she would say yes, it was a gut intuition. He left the deck in search of the chef as Zuko made his way to room to mediate.

* * *

Zuko had just left me and mother in the living room looking back after him. I turn to my mother; her face went from a smile to a hard expression as she looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you meet the prince in town?!" she spoke loudly and harshly. I looked at the ground I hated to disappoint my mother, ever since I had became a fire bender I had felt her disappointment. But everything seemed to go back to normal when I had become a water bender, but occasionally I disappointed her, Just like I just did. "Oriana look at me!" she yelled. I looked up her blue eyes were hard, they weren't comforting as they usually were.

"I'm sorry, I didn't what you to know," I whispered, I was disspointing her I could feel it in her eyes.

"Didn't want me to know, Oriana those are the things I need to know," she said harshly. "I wasn't prepared for the prince of the fire nation, banished or not!" she yelled.

I looked up from the ground, "I didn't want you to be disappointed with me" I said truthfully.

"I have never been disappointed in you or ever will," she still had a disappointed stare me_. "Lie"_ I thought but put it aside. "Now we need to talk to your father, he will know what to do," I nodded at her.

We made our way to my father's office it was near the other side of the house. The office was full of books, when I younger I came into his office and picked books of the shelf's and start reading on the floor in front of my father's desk, while he worked. We walked into the room my father sat in front of the desk looking up from his papers he was reading. My father had his black hair pulled back in a topknot; he had warm brown eyes lit up when we walked in the door.

"What do I owe for the honor for my two beautiful ladies to grace me with their presence?" he smiled, he was in a good mood, I had been able to control my lightning for the past month. He was always in a good mood when I reach a new level in my bending. He was epically happy, because I had been labeled as a master of both bending abilities.

My mother smiled half heartedly "We had a surprise visit from prince Zuko," this stopped my father's laughing at once. Throughout my childhood I had been taught by my mother's ideas of the fire nation. "Oriana meet him in town and it seems they had an argument, and he came here to apologize" my father looked at me, his smile was gone his face. "And he invited Oriana to dinner."

"What did you say?" he inquired.

"Yes, of course!" my mother gasped. I kept quiet, my mother and father needed to talk this out. Because of our secret of being against the fire lord, we had to make our decisions carefully, they whispered as I thought of what was going to happen if I messed this up even more, then I heard my father saying my name, and it pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oriana?" my father said trying to grab my attention.

"Yes, father?" I looked up at him, his brown eyes looked worried.

"We have a plan, and it is time for your mission." I looked up in surprise, they had always talked sending me out on a mission to help in the war efforts, but I never thought it would happen. Well I knew it would happen, I would go on this mission even if it ment dying in the process. "We have decided to have you become a spy on prince Zuko's ship. You will get to know him, become friends with him. Then if and when he captures the avatar you may help the avatar to escape. Also to keep us updated on Zuko's where abouts. You will recive letters with your duties" I was speechless "_they want me to be a spy?"_ I thought. But I looked at the faces of my parents, they were counting on me to help them and this is what I have been training for, i would do anything to make my parents proud of me.

"I'll do it," I said. "But how do I get him to bring me on his ship in the first place?"

"You will go to dinner and you will make it appear that you do not want to be here," my father answered. "That you want to see the world, but you won't be able to because I am needed here. Blame it on me for all I care, just make him believe you want to help find the avatar." I nodded at him and understood I would have to manipulate him to fill bad for me.

"Okay, I guess I need to get ready," I said nervously standing up, but my father stopped me.

"No, you need to know more of the group that I and your mother work for," he smiled. I nodded again and sat back down. "We are members of the group known as the White Lotus," he continued. "We have members all over the world, I am not a grand lotus but I am a master lotus. A master lotus is a step below the grand lotus, and you are now a worker of the master branch of the white lotus." He handed me a necklace with a white lotus flower pedant. "This," he said "will be a symbol for you to prove you're one of our members, but only we know of what this means. Never take it off, that is important, never take it off," he repeated as I locked the chain around my neck. "That is all I am able to tell you at this time." I looked into my parents eyes, _"don't worry I will make you proud."_ I thought

* * *

Thanks again for reading, and please review!

-Goob39


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner with the Prince

Well here is another chapter, and it's a long one… thanks for reading and please review! XxrudexbutxnicexX and C for reviewing, glad to hear that you like this story!

-Goob39

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, except my own characters and stories.

* * *

I walk down the halls of my home, all I am thinking is _"I'm leaving everything, everything."I shut the weak voice up "you are going to make your parents love you, make them proud of you."_ I ask one of the maids to draw me up a bath. I slowly walk to my room, through the halls my mind fills with memories; of running through those same halls, me on my father's shoulders, and my mother's laughter following behind us. I am leaving all of that, my family, my home and my life. This is what I have trained my life for; this is what I will give up my life for. People had lost more than that to the war then me, so I had to do this and I was going to make my parents proud.

I opened the door to my bedroom, June, the maid I had sent to draw my bath stood in the bathroom doorway with a towel. I gave her a smile as made my way to her, "thank you, I can take it from here." She nodded as she left and closed the door behind her.

I removed my clothes and drifted down into the hot water of the tub. I lost the hold on my tears then, I didn't know why I was crying nothing horrible had happen_. "It's what I wanted, right?"_ I soaked in my calm and soothing element; I felt my worries slide out of my mind.

I began to shampoo and condition my hair. I pick up my brush and pulled the knots from my long curls. Then I bended the water around me and cleansed me of sweat and worry. I grab a towel and began drying myself; I pulled the towel around me and walked into my room. I walked to my closet and pulled out the clothes for tonight. I decided then that I was going to show no weakness ever again, I had to be strong and I had to be strong for other people now. That was the last time I cried for myself.

* * *

I was ready by sunset, I had on a blood red dress on with long sleeves fell off my shoulders came just below my elbows, it's neckline came into a deep v, and it also had a long billowy skirt that reached to the floor. My long hair down was worn with half in a top knot of the fire nation. I wore my lotus flower necklace like my father had told me to, I hid my emotions from myself and others, I was being strong. That's when a knock came from the door.

Zuko stood in the door way of my house, he bowed to my father as he came in and my father showed the same respect.

"You better take care of my daughter…" my father said protectively, "or else." He was playing the part of the loving father, but I wasn't a fool. I wish I had a father who loved me no matter what, but I don't. I had to prove myself to him for his love.

"I will sir, I promise." He said truthfully. Then he turns to see me for the first time. He looked stunned and I gave a small smile. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head, and walked out the door. Zuko bowed to my parents and thanked them for allowing me to come to dinner and strode out to me and we headed off. He gave me a small smile, I didn't know why he was acting so nice but his smile was a warm welcome on his face. I didn't know If he was trying to be nice and I didn't know if this was truthful or not. But when he not trying to mess with me, I actually thought I could maybe I could actually make it through this mission. Then my heart sunk if he was being truthful with his niceness, and then could I really go behind his back, could I be able to kill him if that's what my parents wanted. In that moment I forgave him because if I did have to kill him, or hurt him, I would hope he would forgive me.

We were far from the house when Zuko spoke up, "you look beautiful, and that dress is…"he paused for a few seconds "wow." I blushed at this compliment; it was his first compliment he had ever given me. _"Oh sprits he's being truthfully nice, I am not going to be able to complete my mission." I shut the voice out again, "you will be able to do anything to make your parents proud."_ The voice didn't sound like mine.

"Thank you," I said and smiled. "Where are we going?" In truth I really had no idea at all; I didn't pay any attention to the details, just the big picture.

"My ship," Zuko answered. Silence fell in after that, I was so nervous.

"So," I said trying to fill the silence, "you get to travel a lot?"

"Yes," that was all he said, I kept trying to make some conversation.

"Where have you been?" I actually wanted to know this. I really did want to travel the world, to meet people from all over the world, it was my dream.

"All over really, I have been to the air temples, the poles and all over the earth kingdoms," he began to describe the places "…in the poles it is so cold and the barren land is all water and ice. It's like an endless white of snow. It sometimes gets boring with all the white but sometimes it is really beautiful." I nodded listening intently, imagining a beautiful world of white in my head. "… One time I woke up right before sunrise and watched the bright sun come over the world of white and all the colors from the sun were making the white, a rainbow of colors." I smiled that sounded amazing.

"It sounds beautiful, I would love to see it for myself," I sighed at the thought "I want to travel the world, I mean I love my family and all but…" the fathers voice came to my mind "_you want to see the world, but you won't be able to because I am needed here. Blame it on me for all I care, just make him believe you want to help find the avatar."_ I knew I had to say it, but later. He didn't say anything, just looked at me the corner of his eye. Then he spoke up,

"It's okay, just be glad you have a family and a home…"I didn't know what to say, "We are here." We had talked the whole way there, I had lost track of time but I knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

I sat at a small table in prince Zuko's cabin; it had a medium sized bed in the corner and had simple fir nation accents. Across from me was prince Zuko, as we walked in I was stared at by many of the soldiers, I had guessed it had been a long time since they had seen a girl, but Zuko was oblivious to the gawking. We were waiting on the food to be delivered when I spoke up,

"How long have you been traveling?" I was trying to make more conversation.

"Two years and one month," he frowned.

"You've counted and why have you been traveling for such a long time?" I questioned, I knew the answer but I needed the avatar to come up in the conversation.

"I am searching for the avatar," and he completely shut off, then he said after a long while "I know what you must be thinking, the avatar is dead and has been gone for a 100 years, but I will find him because my honor deepens on it."

"I wasn't thinking that," I looked at him straight in the eyes, "I think that the avatar is still alive," I really did think that, "I don't think the avatar would just disappear from the world. I think he is just..." I didn't know why he wasn't here, I wish he would come back and end this war, "But I was wondering why your honor deepens on it?"

He stared at me for a second, "you do?" completely ignored my question.

"I do," I said truthfully, "I wish I could help you find him, I want to help in the war efforts."I wasn't lying about how I wanted to help, I just didn't want to help find and capture the avatar.

"Why would you want to that?" he asked stunned.

"I have always wanted to help my country in the war" he listened intently on my answer "but my parents want me to stay home, because of my father's status. But he still is hard on me a lot and pushes me to be the best, no matter the cost. I just want to get away from it sometimes. I just want to help the war efforts and I can't get away because of my father's status…" I don't know where that came from but I got it out, "sorry, I shouldn't be telling you my problems. But still I would love to help you in your mission," I smiled at him.

He still looked stunned at my answer; he opened his mouth to say something, when a knock came from the door. "Dinner, prince Zuko," the voice called from behind the door.

"Come in," he said still looking at me. The cook came in with two plates hidden by tops. He sat them down and pulled the tops off of the plates. Underneath was a beautiful dish of, Grilled chicken, roasted Rosemary potatoes, and peas. It looked delicious; I was salivating just looking at it.

"It looks amazing," I looked up at the chef, "thank you". He nodded as he smiled at me and left the room leaving me and Zuko alone again. I picked up my utensil after Zuko did to show appreciation to my host. I saw the tea on the table and picked up the tea pot. I had been taught by my mother how to pour tea the correct way, that was one lesson I hated, I would have much rather been practicing my bending but my mother insisted that I learned the skill. I looked at Zuko, "would you like some tea, prince Zuko?"

"Yes," Zuko answered, "thank you." I smiled and poured the tea in his cup, then my own. "Why would you want to be with me, or even want to help me," he picked the conversation back up quickly.

"Well, I didn't like you at first," I laughed and he looked down at his food. "But you apologized and I saw you were very sorry. I forgave you," _only because I hope you would forgive me,"_ I thought, I want to help, I am very experienced in bending, and I want to get out of here. It's a small city and I can't accomplish anything here."

"Oh," that was all he said.

"Oh," Zuko sat there in stunned she wanted to help him, find the avatar.

She thought just like him that he was still alive, and she didn't think he was crazy. He wanted to ask her to come with him and help, but all he could think was she had a family to be with. _"I need to talk with uncle."_ Dinner from was silent for awhile, he studied her as she ate. She had manners as every noble girl had; she ate in small bites and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She looked amazing with her hair down and the blood red of her dress was a contrast with her light tanned skin. He felt happy, and he hasn't felt happy in a long time. He wondered why he was acting differently to her but he was. They finished eating their dinner and desert in silence. But she was the first to speak after the long awkward silence,

"Would you mind showing me around the ship, I haven't been on a ship in quite some time," she smiled at Zuko. He nodded, stood up and took her hand helping her up. They walked from his room to the deck. The breeze coming off the ocean blew her hair and she sighed, "I love the ocean."

"Well it gets tiring being on the water for long periods of time," Zuko said with a slight frown, he like sailing and being free but he didn't like the water, he was a fire bender after all. "A lot of times I am hoping for the days on land, even though I want to go back out and keep looking for the avatar." voiced his opinions and Oriana smiled at him.

Several moments had passed; Oriana looked out into the sea the moon glowing brightly as it pushed and pulled the waves. Zuko stared at her, she seemed so calm, he wanted to be that calm, like her. But that wasn't him, he had a short fuse with his temper, but with her it seemed to be growing longer. But he knew if he did get mad at her, it would burn brightly and he would blow up at her. Just like that morning... She broke the silence "Are you alone besides the crew," Oriana asked.

"No, I have uncle," Zuko answered "he is always there for me, even though the things I have done or said."

"I would love to meet him, he sounds like a good man," Oriana smiled. Zuko actually smiled back at her, his uncle was great, just like a father figure to him. Zuko held his uncle in the highest regards. Even if he did do things to disappoint him, his uncle would always be there for him.

"Then let's go he wanted to meet you too." Zuko said still smiling.

* * *

We walked into another room it looked almost the same as Zuko's but this one seemed brighter and more welcoming. The room smelled of tea, my favorite tea was ginseng. I looked around from Zuko, to see the same older man I ran into twice, I smiled at him. I felt so stupid general Iroh was the brother of the fire lord and Zuko was his son, why did I not see it, they were family.

"Hello," I bowed my head to Iroh. Oriana studied him, even though he was much older then Zuko he could see the family resemblance; his eyes were like Zuko's golden ones, his face was a little withered from the years, but his smile was shining.

"This is my uncle Iroh," Zuko said introducing us, "uncle this is Oriana." I smiled at Iroh and he smiled back.

"We know each other," I stated making Zuko confused, "again I am sorry for running into you... twice."

"Wait when you met?" Zuko asked. I looked to Iroh to answer.

"Oh, we meet in town and we bumped into each other, once at the food stand and again at the weapons' shop." Iroh answered, and then looked at me "and it's quite alright."

We talked, drank tea and when Iroh found out ginseng tea was my favorite he was thrilled. We stayed and talked for hours. We talked about there adventures, that they had gone through in the years and I loved hearing the stories. I wanted to become part of their adventures, _"please take me with you."_ Iroh and I got along great, Zuko was even being talkative. I saw the unconditional love between the two fire benders; I wish my parents would treat me like that. _"You will if you make them proud, they will only love you if you make them proud," The voice sneered._

"We probably need to go," Zuko said looking at me, "your father will be worried." I looked at Iroh and back at Zuko, I was having a great time. I was just hoping I had convinced him to bring me along in the search for the avatar.

"Yeah, probably," I nodded, "I had a great time, and it was good to 'bump' into you again Iroh." He chuckled at me,

"Yes, yes I hope we meet again Oriana." Zuko walked me out of the room to the deck.

He walked me home, we waved goodbye and I walked through the door. My dad sat in the chair in the front hall; he was waiting up for me.

"Did you make it happen?" he asked

"Will know tomorrow..." I looked down, "I think I got my point across, I think he will take me," He smiled at me. _"I hope..."_ is all I can think.

* * *

"Uncle, I need to talk to" Zuko said urgently and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Again thanks for reading! Please review!

-Goob39


	6. Chapter 6: The Project

Dear readers,

I have had an epic idea for my story; I am changing a few things from the previous chapters. First, I have decided to change the relationship between Oriana and her parents. Second, the way Oriana was brought up (what her parents have brought her up to believe). Thirdly, the love between her and her parents (how and why she gets their love). I have updated now updated the previous chapters to this, If you have read the previous chapters before this update, you don't have to go back and reread them, but you can. If you can start out on this one with those changes in mind then it will be fine. That is all, so I hope you like the story, please review. J

-Goob39

* * *

The sun brightens up my room, its early in the morning, sunrise to be exact. I wake up like any other day, I try to remember my dreams from the previous night, but nothing comes to mind. I sit up in my bed, stretching and yawning like a cat in the sun. I wake and meditate; my parents have me do this every morning. I sit in the window seal, my back facing the window. I feel the heat of the morning sun on my body; I mind slowly easies into a calm state.

Memories flash through my mind, of yelling and me crying. I see my parents running with me in my father's arms. I don't know why I am crying but I know something is wrong, the memory fades and I am sitting in the window seal I feel my eyes prick with tears but I push them down. I am being strong; I have to make my parents proud.

I push myself up from the window seal and head my way down stairs. The house is already filling with life; the memory is still fresh on my mind. _"Why was I crying?"_ I wondered _"why were my parents running?"_ I see my mother at the table writing a letter, I walk up silently behind her. On the letter I see my name, I read over her shoulder,

Dear, C

Oriana has completed her training; she has learned and mastered both fire and water. We have also trained her in other weaponry. The plan is coming along great; the weapons are almost complete…

I was confused, I stepped back from my mother, and it must be the white lotus and her telling them what my mission is. What does it mean by _"the weapons are almost complete?"_ I walked away silently from my mother. The weapon must be something that will help end the war. I walked out of the room, and down to the underground training facility.

I began to practice my bending, I started with water; I push and pulled the water around me, going through the each move. Then I ending by riding the fierce waves I created, then jumped off and rolled to my knee and moved the water into frozen ice daggers and they stuck into the wall. I breathed heavily, I bended the ice from the wall and allowed the element to fall back into the moats of water around the room. My father used to train with me for hours, I still remember the day he taught me to feel the water in the air,

_I was around the age of nine, I had been training with master Pakku all day but my father pushed me to train longer with him. He said he was going to show me how to create steam, by using the water in the air._

_"Oriana," my father yelled at me, "come here."_

_"Yes father," I bowed my head to him._

_"You will learn a new technique today," he commanded. I nodded my head and got into my stance. "I want you to feel the air around you," I closed my eyes and focused, "do you feel the water in the air?" I nodded my head, "I want you to fire bend the water in the air, to create steam you must heat the water by moving the molecules faster." _

_I felt the water around me; I could feel the pull of water in the air. I focused on the molecules and speed them up and heated them with my own body heat. The longer I tried the more my temperature went up. I felt the heat radiating off me, steam began to form in tight ball around me. I felt the power in me rising up, my chi taking hold of my body, I opened my eyes. I began to swirl the steam around me, it began to become hotter by the second. My father just smiled at me, "Good."_

I had made my father proud, that is what I ever wanted to do. I wanted to please my parents so much. I never wanted to make the mad or upset with me, without them I would be alone. I only had my family, I was very unsocial, and I was kept at home for most of my life, Hidden from the world. That is why I focused on my bending; it made people proud of me. I thought if I made them happy, they would love me.

I began to practice fire bending, following the advance sets of pushes and kicking. The memory of my parents and me crying swirled in my mind, I was confused; when and why did it happen. I thought the letter my mom was writing, about the weapon, somehow connected to what I had remembered this morning. But if this _"weapon"_ was to take down the fire nation, I was all for it. I was taught from my young age that the fire nation leaders and soldiers were evil and I had to do my part to stop them. My mother had told me that if I helped in the war efforts or even died trying, "_the sins of the fire nation, the fire nation in my blood, would be wiped out by my actions."_ I believed her whole heartedly, if I killed or even sacrificed myself, I could make up for being part fire nation, and make her proud.

I had been trying to incorporate my water movements with my fire sets. I had found that I could create waves of fire to crash out to the area around me; I was perfecting the move for the past few weeks. I felt my red-orange fire swirl out in a wave away from me, I was I complete control. I then turn my fire into a raging blue fire sea; I had been able to create blue fire for a two years and lightning six months after that. That was when I completed in my mastery of the element.

* * *

I walked up stairs to the kitchen it was late in the afternoon and I had practiced through lunch. I came in to find May but she was nowhere to be found, I ask around if anyone had seen her but no one had. I was a worried, May was the only one I could really say that they could loved me unconditionally; I thought my parents loved me but not the way May dose. My parents only gave me hugs or loved me when I did something to make them proud. I walked to my father's office I was about to knock when I heard voices inside. I leaned my ear against the door,

"You are too hard on her, Adrion," it was May. "All she wants to do is please you and lady Ebony. She would die to make you two happy and proud of her." She was right I had said that many times before to her.

"That's want we want, she will be someone great," my father said harshly, "without her the two fold project would end in chaos."

_"Two fold project?"_ I wondered. "I understand, I just don't want her to get hurt," May confessed.

"She has to go with the prince to complete her part in the war," my father said sternly, "even if she does get hurt, or even killed. If she completes her part, she will have done a great service for our project." I gasped; I never thought he wouldn't care if I died. _"Don't worry father I will make you proud even if I have to die."_ I walked away from the door and went to my room, I wasn't hungry any more.

* * *

Four days had gone by since my dinner with Zuko; I could feel my parents were upset with me_. "They wouldn't bee upset with you if you wouldn't have messed up" the voice yelled at me_. _"You messed up the mission before it even started_."

My father pushed me to work even harder each day; I practiced from dawn till dusk. I only ate breakfast and dinner, and I trained through lunch. My father had me focus on steam mostly; my steam grew hotter and hotter by the minute. I never asked about the two fold project, the letter or my memory, I was already on my parent's bad side.

I was in the training room practicing only my fire bending that afternoon, I was sparing with three soldiers my father had asked to train with me. I was so focused on my bending that I didn't even hear the people coming down the stairs. I shot fire balls at the, now two, soldiers. I flipped over their fire, I shot back at them; they blocked my fire with their own, as I landed behind them. I took the opportunity to surprise them with my current of fire that I had been working on. I swirl the element around me creating a ring of fire that swirled around my body, and then growing it larger and into a blazing blue. I pushed out from me making a blue fiery current to blow into the two soldiers, knocking them both to the ground. I was breathing hard; I took a moment and brought my chi down. That's when I heard clapping, I saw my father standing with both prince Zuko and general Iroh.

"That was amazing, you are definitely the master, just like your father said, "Iroh smiled.

"Yes, my daughter is very gifted," my father smiled, "a true prodigy." Zuko didn't say anything.

I walked over to them and bowed, "thank you, I am honored that you watched me." I looked up and smiled.

"Yes, but we came here to offer your daughter an invitation to come and help us in our search for the avatar." Iroh spoke to my father.

"Yes, I have heard of your search for the avatar," my father said, "and I am sure my daughter would be honored to join you on your mission." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you sir," Zuko finally spoke, "she will be a great addition to our crew."

"Yes, I'm sure she will be," my father looked at me. I could see he was happy, I had made him proud_. _His words rung in my head,_"Even if she does get hurt, or maybe killed, but she will have done a great service for our project."_I knew I would complete the mission and make him proud. I looked at the prince, I still felt unsure about what would happen because of my mission, but I put that aside. _"Make your parents' proud Oriana,"_ the voice whispered in the back of my mind.

* * *

_ I see a burning village in the distance, its cold, so cold that my face is numb.-_

_Minutes gone, hours later-_

_I feel me being lifted and carried away from the burning village.-_

_Am I saved?-_

_ I look up to see my father's brown eyes, but I don't feel relief.-_

_ I am being jostled as we run, we finally stop.-_

_Pulled away-_

_ I am sitting in a room with a man-_

_He comes closer to me-_

_He has a sinister smile-_

_ His dark megalomaniac eyes are locked on mine._

I wake up in a cold sweat; I am in my room on the ship. I lay on my side facing the cold metal wall; I have had that dream every night while here. I feel every horror in the dream tremble in my body; I curl into a ball and wish his eyes would leave my memory. I stay in that position till the morning is close.

I walk up onto the deck, no one is up yet, I look out into the blue water in hopes of relaxation. The sun come up over the horizon, the light reflects off the water, it is beautiful. I take in the moment, I close my eyes, and I see _his_ eyes again. I feel someone touch my shoulder, I jumped at the touch, and I turn to see Zuko.

"You're up early," he moves to stand by me.

"Yes," I answer, "I wanted to see the sun rise." _ Lire, _I think.

"It is beautiful," Zuko looks out into the ocean. It had been two weeks since I left for my mission; I had received word from my father on what my first assignment is, "Help find the avatar, save the prince for later." That was the only words on the letter...

* * *

I hope you liked it, and the new direction I am going in. I have found a new in this story, and it will be epic. Review, because I need some type of feedback.

-Goob39


	7. Chapter 7: Friends?

Another chapter! I hope you like it, please review! :)

-Goob39

Disclaimer: don't own ATLA, but I do claim my own characters and stories.

* * *

Being out at sea was, well thrilling. I loved the feeling of being surrounded by water, most of the crew didn't like the water, they were only fire benders, it makes since. I had gotten close with the crew, they were brave and nice. I had always thought that fire nation soldiers were evil. But maybe there were more like my father, on the right side of things.

I was as crazy about finding the avatar as Zuko was, not for the same reasons I remind you. But still it was on my mind at all times, I had to find him to complete the task my father set for me. The prince and I had talked, but it was mostly about the avatar, he was obsessed. He spent most of his time alone though in his room, meditating. I sometimes meditated with him but he seemed uncomfortable when I was around. I would catch him looking at me and he wouldn't talk when I came around and if he did it would him either snapping at me or yelling. I always snapped or yelled back being the way I am, but he didn't act like the person I met at dinner.

* * *

I stood on the deck, watching the prince practice his fire bending. He was shirtless; he was very well built if I do say so myself, he was fighting against some of his crew. He was a very good firebender, but had still not reached the level of mastery. I watched his movements and saw the mistakes in his stance. I shook my head, even his crew was worse than him. Iroh saw me watching and called me over, "Oriana, would you like some tea?"

I smiled, "I would love some." he filled my cup and began watching his nephew again.

"He still hasn't completely mastered the intermediate teachings," Iroh looked at me.

"I can see, his stance has faults and his bending comes from anger, he could be much better if he didn't use anger as his drive," I stated. I could see that he had anger in him, an over whelming anger, ever since I meet him.

"You can see that from just from watching him for a few practices," he asked stunned.

"Yes, but I can also tell from being with him the last weeks," I said as I sipped my tea again.

"Yes, he does have much turmoil in him; he has had a rough life in his 16 years. His mother leaving him at a young age, being banished and burned by his own father." Iroh shook his head, "but he is determined young man, and when I see the way he acts around you, I see the happier child he was when he was younger. I think you are good for him, I see you two becoming great friends." I never saw the way acted around me as happy but I wasn't the one who knew what Zuko's happy side was.

"I hope so," I smile at him, we go back to watching Zuko and sipping tea. The prince had just beaten the last crew member. He looked at me and uncle, and looked proud of himself.

"Zuko, can you fight Oriana next?" Iroh asked, "I think you need someone to challenge you more." Iroh looked at the fallen crew members, as much as I had gotten to know the crew, they weren't great at fire bending. I had practiced since I had been aboard the ship, no one knew besides Iroh and Zuko that I was a master of fire. I don't smile at this idea, it not that I thought he could beat me, I just didn't want to embarrass him.

"Sure," Zuko answers,

"Are you sure," I whisper to Iroh, "I don't want to embarrass him and have him get angry."

"Yes, I am sure," Iroh answers, "he can hold his own."

"Alright" I stand up and I walked out to take my place across from him,

"Don't worry I will take it easy on you," Zuko assures me.

"You take it easy on me?" I laughed hard, "_this is going to be fun" I think to myself. _"Okay whatever you say." all of the crew was gathered watching us about to fight.

I heard one call out "kick his ass," and Zuko glared at the crew. I recognized the man, Lexer, he was the closest in age of the crew members to me besides Zuko, and who just gotten beaten by the prince, he wanted to get back at Zuko. I had meet Lexer when I woke up early, after another nightmare.

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

_The dark megalomaniac eyes of the man coming at me in my dreams were still causing me nightmares. I had to get out of bed, this was the third day I had the same dream, the third day I was on the ship, the third day I had woken up before sunrise. _

_I stepped into my traveling clothes; they were a deep red, long sleeved shirt and pants that came to my calves. I also slipped on my black boots, and headed out the door. I walked down the long metal hallway, I thought no one was up, but as I came out on to the deck, I saw him. It was Lexer he sat the edge of the ship looking out onto the impending sun rise. As I walked up to him I saw he held a sketch pad in his lap, he had a supply of pencils and color inks around him. I smiled at this; I had always wanted to be able to be able to draw. I never tried it though, but my mother was a very good artist, when I would be training with my father she would be in her studio painting and drawing. I walked up silently behind him, the sun started to rise, I saw on his paper the starting lines of creating a sunrise on his paper. I watched him, his hands sketched the beauty before me, and then he began to add the colors. He blends the paints the colors multiply on the paper, the composition was amazing. The sun began to rise further into the sky; the man was losing his muse. I looked at the finished product, it was beautiful._

_"That's amazing," I startled him, "sorry I just saw you were up here and well," I rubbed the back of my neck. He had all of the fire nation traits, except his eyes, they were a dark forest green with gold flecks. He was a few years older than me, about 18 I was guessing._

_"No its fine," he smiled, "you just startled me. I thought I was alone, I didn't even hear you come up behind Me." he paused, "my name is Lexer."_

_"I'm Oriana" I smiled. We talked for the rest of the day; he showed me his other sketches and artwork. They were all beautiful; he became my first friend ever. I never had many friends, well none. I hadn't considered Zuko as a friend, well maybe, but Adelmo was someone I could say was my friend in the short time I had met him. He was one of the ones I wanted to believe were on the right side. We both had sarcastic humor; it was always some type of laughter. He even earned the nick name Lex, and he called me Orrio. With the weeks that passed we became better and better friends. _

* * *

"I'll keep that in mind," I call out to the Lexer, making him and the rest whole crew laugh.

I waited for him, to make the first move. He shot out a fire ball at me, I easily caught it and through it back at him, then I made my offence move. I shot three more balls of fire at him, and then I leapt into the air, with my foot I sent morn fire down on him. His eyes bugged out as he tried to keep up with me. I smiled at him, "you still going easy on me?" he knew the extent of my training, why was he so surprised.

"You just wait and see," he calls back trying to keep the banter going.

"Oh I am just warming up," I laughed. This is what I excelled in, bending was a part of me and I took it in fully. Bending came to me easily, I never knew why but it did. If I ever lost my bending, or just one of my bending abilities, I would feel empty. I would just be an empty body with no meaning for life. Zuko sped up his attacks but it was futile. I came back with double the attacks and held my defense. I was a true master, I want going to let him bet me.

I saw the fault in Zuko's foundation, his left foot sliding away every time I push him with my fire. I began to form my current of fire, Zuko had seen me once before and I wanted to see what he would do in the face of this technique. I swirl the element around me creating a ring of fire that swirled around my body, and then growing it larger and larger. The orange fire grows with heat turning into an electric blue; I pushed out from me making a current blow into Zuko. The crew gasped at my move, they had never seen this move before. I thought Zuko would at least have some way of blocking my move, but he didn't. Zuko fell; his stance was weak and couldn't hold. I seized the opportunity to finally end the spar. I dash over to him with a fire dagger in my hand. I picked him up by the collar and held the dagger to his face. He looked at me surprised; I smiled at him and dissipated the fire dagger.

I helped him up, "be glad I took it easy on you," I laughed. I was trying to be friendly, but with my ways, I ended up making him even angrier. "_This is why I can never make friends"_ I thought. Zuko shot a glare at me and stomped to his room mad like a little boy. I looked at the crew who were all shocked, except for Iroh.

I played it as if it was nothing, "was it something I said? " I asked. In that moment I saw Zuko leave mad, I felt horrible for my actions, I looked over at Iroh he was shaking his head. The crew just laughed, congratulated me and asked me to spar with them came up to me after everyone left from the deck,

"You took my advice," he smiled at me, "Man Orrio, you kicked his ass so hard, and he's going to be feeling that ass-kicking for a week." I laughed but still felt bad for what had happened; this is why I and Lexer were such good friends. He always made me feel better, and he joked about my skills. Unlike my family back home, I was starting to think that was all they wanted me for, my bending.

"Thanks, Lex" I walked with Adelmo into the lower levels of the ship,

"For what, Orrio?" he asked

"For being you," I smiled. Lex was a boatswain and he needed to check on supply rooms in the lower decks. Since I didn't really have a job, except with the searches on land and helping mapping our routes in the helm, I helped Lex with his work. We traveled down the coast of the earth kingdom's western border, we were now travelling through the Mo Ce Sea to a small harbor town on the coast, we were stopping for supplies and for information on the avatar, which would end up being nothing because there would always end up being nothing. I wasn't going to give up on the avatar, we needed him.

* * *

Frustrated, Zuko sits in his room. He couldn't believe he let her get the best of him. She, Oriana had been on his ship for three weeks now. He could barely talk to her and when he did he would snap at her. He wouldn't admit that he liked her and Oriana was oblivious to the fact.

Zuko yells in outrage, and slams his fist against the wall. Just then a knock came from his door. "Go away uncle!" he yells. The person knocks again, "I told you…" Zuko opens the door to see Oriana.

* * *

"Good thing I'm not your uncle" I smile at him, trying to break the tension. "May I come in?" he nodes at me and I follow him into the room and shut the door behind me. I had been feeling awful about what had happened earlier. I had sat in my room, and had kept thinking about what had happen earlier with Zuko. I had embarrassed him in front of the entire crew and his uncle. I needed to go apologize, but I couldn't work up the nerve, in till now. It had taken me, an hour pacing, to muster up the courage to say I was wrong, that I was sorry for what I did. I had never been the one making people feel bad. I always was the one who was on the other end of the scenario, and trying to make people like me.

"What you want, "Zuko snapped at me.

"To apologize," I answered, "I am sorry for what happened this morning."

"You have nothing to apologize for, "Zuko said quietly. I was taken aback I would have thought he would have snapped at me or made me keep apologizing over and over. He looked at me and looked down. "I was being childish this morning when I ran away upset. You won fare in square, I was being a bad loser." He said truthfully.

"No, I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that, and for that I am sorry," I disagreed. I knew I was in the wrong, I thought he would be yelling at me, but he wasn't and it was making me feel even worse. He looked at me, his burning golden eyes met my blue ones and I laughed. I don't know why I did, I broke the sentimental moment.

"What's so funny?" he asked, I laughed again. "Really what's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said fighting back the laughter, "it's just I laugh at moments like this… I'm just weird."

"You're not weird," he thought for a moment, and then he lifted his hand made a little pinch symbol "well maybe a little." Then he started laughing, and I laughed with him.

"Hey!"I hit him on the shoulder playfully. I had never heard him laugh before and here we were laughing together. Maybe Iroh was right we could be good friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :)

Lexer- means defender

-Goob39


	8. Chapter 8: That's You A Fighter

Hello there! Sorry about not updating last week, my life was kind of hectic with basketball games, tests, my art competition and on top of that getting sick! Anyways here it is the next chapter! Thank you C for reviewing again! And I don't know either but I will still write it! Thanks for reading!

-goob39 :)

* * *

The small harbor town that we stopped in gave us nothing but more supplies. It was completely different for my own town. The town is in a region that is quite mountainous, which was quite different then my flat islands that I was used too. Here, where the ground is uneven and rough, there are few paved pathways or roads and all buildings are on a different elevation comparative to each other. But my home town was flat and had a bigger port area. Plus most houses are constructed on bare rock; it was stone brick houses in my own town.

We sailed away from the town, I was disappointed. I don't know why I thought it would be easy to find the avatar, which has been missing for 100 years. I could hear Zuko yelling at the crew, I could hear the disappointment and anger in his voice. But ignored the yelling and watched the town grow smaller in the distance. The last town we left was my own; I remember saying goodbye to my father,

_I stood by my father at the dock; he was the only one there with me. My mother stayed behind and so did May, even though she wanted to see me off. May was the only one that actually cried when I left, she told me that she loved me and to come back. But when my parents said goodbye to me they didn't cry, they told me to complete my mission and make them proud. I think my parents didn't know if I was coming back or not. The ship before me was massive compared to me, I looked at me father he had a hard expression on his face. Then he turned to me,_

_"Oriana, you have a mission to accomplish," he said, "you are important in our plans. We will contact you with mission plans." I nodded, "remember this, 'who knocks at the garden gate.'" I was confused what did this mean, "'the one, who has tasted its fruit and seen its mysteries,' ...the mysteries of new beginnings sprouted from the seconded branch."_

_"I don't understand?" I was utterly confused but memorized the statement._

_"You don't need to," he said sharply, he saw general Iroh and prince Zuko coming. He bent over a kissed me on the cheek, then whispered in my ear, "the second branch is counting on you, make me proud." Then turned on his heal and left._

_ "I love you", I whispered under my breath, "I will make you proud."_

I wanted him so say I love you back, to tell me that he would miss his only daughter but no, he left without another word. The town was no longer in sight, I turned to turn in early and hoped my nightmares would stop soon; I was going to start showing the loss of sleep if I didn't.

* * *

I napped for hours with no dreams or nightmares. I felt restless, I got up for my bed and lit the candles around me, and I sat a meditated. I felt the heat of the candles rise and fall with my breath, and I began to relax. My mind drifts to nothing, I feel the heat in the air, and I feel the water in the air around me. I pulled it out, condensing it. I pull it tight around me I cool it down instead of heating it up with fire bending. I pull the particles apart again and let it back out into the air. The air is cold now, the memory floods back,

_The air is glacier cold, the land around me is all pure white, the barren snowy lands of the poles is around me. I hear my name called out behind me, it's a deep man's voice I turn to him. I quickly hid behind an icy glacier. He walks by me, has dark black hair and deep golden eyes that look like molten gold. He has pale skin that contrasts with his raven black hair, he's very handsome. The smile on his face comforts me,_

_"Oriana, my sun rise, where did you go?" he was laughing, pretending not to see me. "I guess since I can't find you, I will have to eat all of the stewed sea prunes by myself." He started to walk away whistling from where I was hiding back to a small village not far off._

_I ran from my hiding spot laughing, "No! I am right here! Would you have really left me?" I jumped on to his back. He pulled me tighter to him and spun around, then setting me back on the ground and turning to me. _

_"No, my sun rise, I would not now or ever, I love you!" he bent down to my eyelevel. "I will protect you and love you all your life. I promise! _

_"Pinky promise?" I smiled and he took my pinky into his pinky._

_"Pinky promise!" he laughed._

I was pulled back from the memory by yelling from outside my room from on deck, I could hear the sounds of fighting I shook my head; I was on Zuko's iron ship and not in the poles. I had never even been to the poles, or so I thought. Who was the man, I have no idea, and the memory is new to me. He was not my father; I have no memory of meeting this man. The man was clearly fire nation, but why was he in the poles, those were water tribe lands. I was so confused, now this confusion on top of the confusion of my nightmares. I need answers to now four questions; one, why the village is on fire, second, who's the man with the dark megalomaniac eyes, third who is the man who made the pinky promise and who in the heck is fighting upstairs!

* * *

I walked out onto the deck; I find a Zuko and Lexer fighting. Out of all the people abroad this ship and it would be the two people I had become friends with. The two were yelling about the most stupidest thing imaginable, what route to take to get to the water nation and where to stop to fill on supplies when they needed to. The only thing was there was only one way to get to the southern water tribe... south. Now stopping along the way would be easy, if you travel down the western coast line of the earth kingdom, there would be plenty of places to stop when we need to. But they were arguing on the time when stopping and what was the best way to go south. Like I said, stupid men that want their stupid ways. I was about to stop the argument myself, but before I could Iroh stepped up and stopped it. I saw the heat of anger pouring off both men.

"Stop," Iroh stepped in between the two men, "this is not a time to fight."

"Especially over something that stupid," I through in my two-cents, "do you two know that there is only one way to get to the southern water tribes, right?" they both glared at me but then walked away from both me and each other. I stood there with Iroh shaking his head at my side.

"You shouldn't have said that," Iroh looked at me.

"I got them to stop fighting over something stupid," I countered.

"Yes, but Words are so very powerful, and we never know what state of mind someone is in at any time. You choose your words, but you cannot choose the affect they will have on people. Always speak out of love. True power does not crush others, but helps them to see their own greatness." He advised me.

"I understand Iroh," I said.

* * *

Zuko stood at the edge of the ship looking out into the sea, as I got closer to him, I could hear him muttering under his breath, I hoped that I hadn't made him become angry with me, or even angrier at Lexer. Lexer... I didn't even go after him when he stormed off, I had gone looking for Zuko. I don't know why, Lexer is one of the only ones I could say is my friend, but Zuko...I don't know. Zuko was a good friend nothing more, but why do I feel as though I need to help him, protect him, and to be his friend. I felt that he needed my friendship as much as I needed his. He understood what it was like to be without friends, and without a family that actually appreciated you. There were too many similarities in our lives that must be why we understood that we were friends. I walked up behind him,

"I will find him; he has to be out there somewhere. My honor rests on this; I have to get back home." He said under his breath, I knew who he was talking about, the avatar, the person he has searched for the last two years.

"Why don't you just stop looking, give up. Do something that makes _you_ happy." I startled him with the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. _"I really need to work on what I say out loud," I _thought to myself. But I wanted to know why he had never given up, I had been disappointed today and it was just the first time for me. Zuko had done this for longer than me. I wanted to know how he could not just give up.

He turns his head and look at me, "I will never give up hope that he is out there, and I will never surrender to the thought that I will never find him, and go home. I will never up without a fight." He said softer than usual, he looked back out to sea. I walked up next to him,

"Never give up, never surrender." I looked up at him, "that's you, a fighter." He showed a small smile but said nothing. "Prince Zuko," he looked at me "I promise, I will never give up you; I will be with you every step of the way. Even if no one else stands with you, I will." I smiled at him. "I will never give up on you; I will never surrender our friendship. I will never give up without a fight for you." I knew this was a horrible promise to make because of my mission but I could see Zuko needed a friend that would never turn on him, and I was willing to pay the price for him. I would want the same for me, and like I said he needed my friendship as much as I did his.

"Why?"

"Because Prince Zuko," I looked him in the eyes, "you are my friend."

"Zuko," I gave him a funny look, "just call me Zuko.

I smiled; "okay Zuko," then we both looked back out to the sea.

* * *

That night on deck I received my second letter and it said;

Avatar? Become friends.

* * *

-One week ago-3rd person-

"But sir why would you want her to become friends with him, and what if she can't find the avatar?" the concerned woman asked.

"Friends? I would think that would be obvious," the man looked at the confused woman's face, "she needs a way in and who better but the banished prince himself. The avatar, well she will find him and he will be the one who brings peace to a warring world, that we will take over" the man with the dark megalomaniac eyes laughs coldly.

* * *

Cliff hanger... awesome. So tell me what you think, review (It only takes a min). Also, can anyone tell me what movie I quoted with "never give up, never surrender"? Hopefully someone will know.

-goob39 :)

p.s.

Oriana-means sunrise


End file.
